naturefandomcom-20200214-history
Naturebooks:C1 The New Era
Sub Chapter 1 The First rise The continent of lantoria is in utter darkness and seems to be lifeless but now as the sun rises the trees shake with life of dinosaurs a Barasaur herd rumbles through the tree's past the nest of a Tyranosaurus.The tyranosaur roars, but does not move closer for it can easily be stomped to death by the giants and when the Barasaurs dissapear into the trees the nest is filled with a high pitched queaking sound.These are baby tyranosaurs and are hungry for food when another tyranosaur, slightly smaller than the first arrives with a chunk of meat in its mouth.It drops the meat and the babies nibble pieces off happily eating, then the motehr and father tyranosaurs pick up the babies one by one and start out of the tree's with them.The herd of Barasaurs are still there but they are not grazing.The barasaurs are all swinging there tails and making deafning sounds to ward predators off, the tyranosaurs are clearly not their fear but the creature they are worried about is at the far edge of the clearing and is large enough to kill a barasaur.This is a Giganotosaurus and it is very hungry, but the situation is even worse for the tyranosaurs as giganotosaurs have been known to hunt them.The tyranosaurs start to back down from the trees whne one of the babys suddenly squeal as it hits what appears to be a tree to it the mother quickly takes the baby back and starts away from the "tree" which is actually a female giganotosaurus which means the male at the far edge is part of the family in which they hunt.The baby tyranosaurs are hidden from view and the parents are now in hiding then they hear a deafening roar and the giganotosaurs charge foward pluck a barasaur and begin to rip it to shreds.One of the baby tyranosaurs suddenly encounters a small giganotosaurus only slightly bigger than he is butr capable of killing him.Fortuanentaly for the little tyranosaur he is not able to fight against the larger tyranosaurs and runs off.This young tyranosaur will soon have to learn to defend himself.By the time the tyranosaurs come out of hiding it is already sunset and the giganotosuars have left chunks of meat behind and it will serve as the meal for this night.As the sunsets two brachiosaurs "sing a song" to the setting sun.The Tyranosaurs have now eaten and will need to stay in a safer area as the giganotosaurs are probably still in the area.The Brachiosaurs finish song as the darkness covers the continent of lantoria. Sub Chapter 2 The beast from below With the singing of a brachiosaurs song and the first light from the sun, the giganotosaurs awaken and with no warning suddenly all start to walk towards the barasaur carcass to find it eaten and gone, normally they would sniff down the trail the tyranosaurs left behind, but today they head to the sea where the encounter the tyranosaurs on the other side and a group of Eutretospondlyus trapped between as they slowly pluck one by one and eat one giganotosaur juvillene bends to take a drink and a Lipleurodon plucks him from the small island he swam to to take a drink which frightens a tyranosaur baby which falls head first into water and gets devoured by sharks, who do not fisnish the whole thing and let the light tail float to the surface.It is believed that the loss of those in the family for these carnivores is tragic and makes them work toghther and kill the animal who did it.The Tyranosaurus hangs the tip of his tail as bait for the liopleurodon and sharks which come bursting out of the water to a shocking suprise.The female gigaotosaurus grabs the liopleurodons neck as the others snap the sharks out of the water.The Giganotosaurs and Tyranosaurs pull the liopleurodon carcass back to their forest occasinally snapping and hissing at each other but never biting.Sadly this kind of corporation doesnt last forever and will probably be finished by tommorrow.The usual sound of Brachiosaurs singing brings darkness to the forest of Arizicaira. Sub Chapter 3 The families split Tyranosaurs are usually late sleepers but there is barely any danger and it has been 2 1/2 years since they last encountered the giganotosuars.Today the young male who was once weak and small is a now massive, fearsome tyranosaurus who must now set out and start his own family.Meanwhile somewhere 5 miles away the giganotosaur male awakens who is larger than the Tyranosaur but has the same reason for getting up so early and leaving.The dinosaurs must find their mates have their own family and stay healthy and fit, but there is a lot more before that and will it live to have its own family, and in the end it might not get a home and may be killed by the other predators.This is the beggining of their new life.With a final roar they take off into the woods. Category:The New Era